


Kinktober 2016: Day #3: Public

by Drabblish (Mirlinish)



Series: Kinktober 2016 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Drabblish
Summary: Kinktober 2016 drabble! Theme was Public!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already horribly behind on schedule! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes! I'm not really rereading them right now because I'm late! I'll fix them all after okt! Let's see if I can finish them all!
> 
> I set my goal on 500 word for each drabble.. but I already went overboard with the Yuri on Ice one.. so maybe they'll be a little longer than planned! X3

**Kinktober Day #3: Public**

Soaking in the warm water Yuuri closed his eyes. It was a confusing but exciting day, even though it hadn’t felt like it in the beginning. Viktor had been sitting in the onsen of his parents that morning, announcing him that he was going to be his coach. 

Because he still couldn’t believe it completely he had hid himself in the onsen outside, slightly behind the fountain so that whenever someone came in, they wouldn’t notice him right away.

Right there he noticed his mind drifting off to what happened earlier that day. He closed his eyes when his mind in particular drifted off to the naked body off Viktor which had been so obvious.

If his cheeks hadn’t turned red from the warm water yet, they would have definitely done so by now. Even though he had never really considered himself to be one, he was really feeling like a sinful being right now. The naked body of the one person he had looked up to ever since his childhood was imprinted in his thoughts. He knew that he was getting an erection, he didn’t even need to reach down to find out. Luckily it was hard to look through the water down, it was dark below his waist and there was enough mist forming on top of the water.

Yuuri was really drifting off into his thoughts deeply. His hand touching his stomach, close to his erection. Though he didn’t touch himself. He didn’t want to fall deeper into sin hell and even though he didn’t want to think about it, he couldn’t pull his thoughts away from Viktor’s naked body.

That was until Yuuri opened his eyes in shock as he heard water splashing. Someone was coming into the onsen he was soaking and fantasizing in. He looked up, realizing that he had seen that naked body earlier today. 

Viktor. Yuuri’s eyes widened as he got a second view of the male’s perfect body. His eyes had flashed down unconsciously to see the Russian’s crotch disappearing into the water.

He was right about not being noticed right away in the spot he was sitting. Viktor was already far into the water when his eyes suddenly fell on Yuuri. “Ah! Yuuri!” He said with that gorgeous smile of his. “I couldn’t find you, so I decided to take another dip.”

He moved into Yuuri’s direction, who on his turn was shocked and moved back, only to slip on one of the stones under his feet, making him drop below the water surface.

When he got up Viktor had reached for his arm to pull him back up. “I’m sorry, did I scare you?” He asked with that friendly smile of his. He pulled him closer. Closer than Viktor probably meant to at first and Yuuri could feel his body press against Viktor’s for just a moment.

Yuuri didn’t move and just stared at Viktor in shock, wondering if Viktor had noticed that for a split second his erection had been pressed between their stomachs. The fact that Viktor’s crotch had gently brushed against his thigh hadn’t helped Yuuri to calm down either.

Yuuri knew Viktor had noticed, the Russian was suddenly quiet probably processing what he had felt. His smile had disappeared, but the look in his eyes was as gentle as always. “Were you…?” He couldn’t finish his question, because Yuuri was shaking head as if his life was depending on it.

“I-I’m sorry.” Yuuri babbled quickly. “I’ll just…” He didn’t finish his sentence and tried to swim away.

For a moment Viktor had loosened his grip on Yuuri, but when he tried to get away, he tightened it lightly. Just enough to let Yuuri know that he didn’t want him to leave. “No, don’t leave.” He said warmly. “I don’t mind.” 

He moved closer, causing Yuuri to press himself against the stones in complete confusion. “Why..?”

Yuuri gasped when he suddenly felt Viktor’s fingers wrapping themselves around his erection. “Viktor?!” Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s wrist, but didn’t do much to pull the arm away while the Russian’s delicate fingers moved slowly up and down his shaft.

Viktor chuckled gently. “You’re cute.” He mumbled softly.

In the back of his mind Yuuri knew he just had to pull away from this embarrassing situation; they were in a public bath, anyone could walk in at any moment; but he couldn’t. Or rather part of him didn’t want to. 

When pants started to escape Yuuri’s lips he quickly pressed the back of his hand against his mouth and sunk deeper into the water, all the way to his chin.

Viktor did the same, moving in a little closer as well, while Yuuri closed his eyes. Leaning his head back while his mind tried to wrap itself around what was happening.

When Yuuri suddenly felt a gentle kiss pressed on the tip of his nose he finally opened his eyes again, looking Viktor straight in his bright blue eyes. It was enough to finally pull him over the edge. He gasped for breath, his eyes half lidded as he felt himself cum in Viktor’s hand.


End file.
